Touch panels are widely used in various electronic devices as a way of simple human-computer interaction, such as in mobile phones and tablets, etc.
A touch panel usually includes a panel and a touch sensing element attached to a side of the panel. The touch sensing element includes an insulating layer, a sensing layer, and a driving layer. The sensing layer and the driving layer are located on two opposite surfaces of the insulating layer. The sensing layer includes a plurality of uncrossed sensing traces extended along a first direction. The driving layer includes a plurality of uncrossed driving traces extended along a second direction. The first direction is not parallel to the second direction. The sensing traces and the driving traces are separated by the insulating layer, which act as two electrode plates of a capacitor. Each sensing trace and a corresponding driving trace form a sensor node in an intersection region. When a touch object such as a finger, a stylus etc. touches the panel, the capacitance of the sensor node will change, which would realize the positioning of the touching and the execution of the touch instruction.
However, a structure of the touch sensing element of the touch panel is complicated, the sensing layer and the driving layer are formed on two opposite surfaces of the insulating layer during the producing of the element, and such process is complicated.